The Conquerors
by ParagonTillDeath
Summary: Once, in a Ruthless world, 12 nations stand, forsaking all but their closest allies. The battles rage on forever, and the blood that was shed could cover a continent. Yet, it seems that the nations were just puppets, used in a special operation to wipe out the whole world. Will the nations realize and rebel? Read and Find out(This was based off The Conquerors 3 by BrokenBone).


The Conquerors Prologue

Landon Hunt's POV

The Messenger went off at about 0430 (4:30 a.m.) and me and, Jasmine were understandably upset about the rude awakening. When we activated the voice chat and told the Messenger to accept the call, We were both insanely surprised to find a holographic version of the only person in the entire Red Kingdom more powerful than us, King Harry Kendall XI.

"Morning, Generals," He said, "How are you doing?"

"If you were someone else, we would've hung up right away. What is so important that you woke us up an hour and a half before dawn?!"

Harry: "Calm down, this is important; we've allied with the second team and have Intel that a Team Three fortress including a nuclear silo is completely unguarded. The Iron Barracks is far, in the Ferrin Plains, and we were thinking about striking west through The Ferrin Mountains, so that we have an easy escape route, should things go wrong." My jaw nearly hit the bed. "You two, as the captains of the Paragon squadron, will lead the attack with the support of most teams one and two."

Jasmine: "'Wait; _Most_ of the teams?"

Harry: Contemplates how to say this next part. "The Renegade Squadron and the smaller squads are going to hold the escape route until the Power Ball Squadron makes it to the rendezvous point and they can advance to the fight."

Me: Couldn't the Powerball Squadron advance at the same time as us?

Harry: "They do. They just advance by the Ferrin Lake for pressure. It also adds stealth to our mission as they prepare for attack from that side."

Jasmine: "Umm… I don't know how that plan could really work, so…"

Me: "Yeah, how is Powerball going to get to the escape route Undetected undー," He cut me off.

Harry: "This is Top Secret I Clearance; Only me, you two, and our advisors know about this attack as of the moment. We will go to Arrow-shield Harbor and lead an attack from there. It is about a five-hour march for our Squadrons to get into position, and another hour after the Renegade. Be at Arrow-shield Harbor at Dawn."

Jasmine Baker's POV

It was about 0645(6:45 a.m.) when we made it to the harbor. I was surprised to see all the armies of Red, Blue, Green, Orange, and Pink.

Me: "Hey, what happened to 'the entire army of teams one and two were joining us'?"

Helena: "There was an update. Black and Brown's armies are sailing to the Jones Isles, towards the fort in the Heart of the Jones woods, Fort Valorplume. Teal and Purple are staying behind, and from what King Kendall just told me, Yellow would be joining them."

Landon: "This just got a little more complicated."

Harry: Alright. Let's march, soldiers!"

So, at 0700(7:00 a.m.), our armies were loaded up into the ships and set off.

Daryll Greer's POV

At 0705(7:05 a.m.), land was sighted about eighty kilometers away. We made course for the archipelago, and nothing would stop us.

Mark Cross's POV

At 0715(7:15 a.m.), we sighted Black and Brown Ships about sixty-four kilometers from the entrance to the archipelago

Me: "Queen Isabella, you were right. They're about sixty-four kilometers from the archipelago"

Isabella: "This is not good. Helena! Victoria! They're almost here!"

Landon's POV

It was about 0825(8:25 a.m.) when we spotted Ferrin's River.

Deckhand, Vinnie Carman: "I see Ferrin's River.

Me: "Excellent. Enter the upstream passage mode."(This allows ships to travel upstream much quicker by forcing the water under it with a water repellent layer being placed under the base of the ship, so the water supports the ship and lets the ship glide on the water. Downstream mode hooks water around the back of the ship and sends the water in the water wheel, propelling it faster.)

Vinnie: On it, sir!

Jasmine's POV

I noticed that King Henry was a little bit uneasy.

Me: "What's wrong?"

Henry: I'm just anxious about how Yellow, Teal, and Purple are doing. I haven't Heard back fro-"

The ship's messenger rings.

Landon: "Who's calling?"

Henry: "Looks like Mark and Kennedy. Answer it."

Mark: "Okay guys, bad news first; the rumors were true and they are now at fifty-three kilometers."

Landon: "Fifty-three kilometers away from Valorplume?!"

Helena: "No, from the entrance. They're about seventy-two kilometers from the shores of Valorplume.

Me: "And the good news is?"

Kennedy: _inhales deeply_ "There is none."

Harry: "Crap baskets to the tenth power."

Landon: "I'll see if we can get Green to send you some assistance." Then he messaged them and they responded yes.

Me: "Well we're about to reach the lake, so we gotta sign off. Goodbye."

Molly Doyle's POV

It was about 1035(10:35 a.m.) when we were within fifteen kilometers of the entrance where i realized that Daryl looked like he had second thoughts about this attack.

Me:"Darryl, are you ready to fight and reclaim our fortress?"

Daryl: "Yes."

Me: "Good, because we approach the entrance now."

Daryl: "I am aware. Will you fight alongside me?"

Me: "Yes."

Daryl: "Good, because we have a welcoming party."

Kennedy Karry's POV

Mark: "Hello Daryl."

Me: "Alright crew, we have made contact with the enemy. Harlow Alberts, initiate the reverse driving."

Ship Captain, Harlow Alberts: On it.

Mark: "Bring it, Dary!"

Daryl: "It is on!"

Me: "Back cannons and artillery, this is where you shine! Take out the fleet's destroyers and battleships!"

Mark: "The fight is on!"

Landon's POV

Me: "Huh. I didn't think we'd go unnoticed. ARTILLERY! FIRE!" _Boom!_ The first artillery shell found its target. Multiple shells soon trail behind them.

Jasmine: "Flak shells!" Then, there was a rain of mortars and all the nearby defenses took a hit.

Harry: "What is going on?!"

Me: "Long story. Laser trace shots, defend the artillery!" A barrage of laser lights home in on the missiles and within seconds of locking on, exploded the mortar shells coming in.

Me: "I'm going up." Then I went up to the OSSC(Orbital Striker Satellite Cannon) turret, where there are two rifles up there. Those rifles will take a picture of the coordinates and sends them to the nearest OSSC satellite. The satellite then will use five aiming reticles to close in on its target and once the reticles overlap, there is a huge blast.

The First thing I do is change it from single beam to plasma ray. I took careful aim, and managed to target three of the towers attacking our ships. The plasma explosions connected, forming one of the biggest fires ever. I switched it to a disintegrating ray and managed to wholly demolish the towers that stood. I switched one more time, this time to a fire beam, and I burned down the ships that opposed us in Lake Ferrin. I then sent the OSSC en route to the nearest RSA(Red Space Agency) Space Link for the Three R's checkup, Refueling, Reloading, and if all else fails, re-purposing.

Jasmine's POV

"What just happened?" I demanded from Landon as he zip-lined down from the OSSC room.

Landon: "What do you mean?"

Me: _getting mad_ "YOU JUST COMPLETELY NUKED THEIR ENTIRE FLEET!

Landon: "Please explain to me how that's a problem."

Me: "WE ARE TRAPPED IN A LAKE THAT IS ON FIRE!"

Landon: "JUST! Wait a few seconds. Then all will be fixed."

After about thirty seconds, he said, "We should go inside," and I was thinking, _You better have a good explanation for this! I want answers and I want them now!_ SPLASH!

Me: "Oh." A massive block of water fell over the entire lake, but didn't hit us. And Landon had a grin on his face.

Mark's POV

Mortar shells of every color present were flying all over the place. The Reflectors were never in the same place for more than a second.

Me: "Add pressure on their flank. All rear line strikers, fall back for the second rendezvous. Shield ships, hold that line. Everyone else, go back to base. We will meet up there."

Daryl: "What's the matter, chicken? Can't fight me like-"

Me: _Shoots a rifle shot right next to his head. It hits the sailor controlling his ship._ "Igualmente."

Kennedy: "Delta Squad, flank them. Sierra Squad, cover Delta. Yankee and Zulu, I need you to fall back and join Bravo and Tango. The four of you will be the group that attacks from the shadow. Good luck."

Landon's POV

Me: Jasmine, get up here!" We need to fire the OSSC cannons if we want a good chance to win this!" Right now, we are getting crushed.

Jasmine: "Okay, I'm coming." As soon as we made it to the OSSC room, We also requested a mothership.

We took careful aim, and blasted straight through their defensive foundation.

Harry: "Now, troops, charge!"

 _Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!_ Every single OSSC within a ten mile radius was at the site of a massive barrier of pure energy.

It was at this moment that I heard a yell: "Fall back! Fall back! Everyone, fall back to Dusk's Garrison!" It was coming from Emperor Otto Astor VI of Grey. At that moment, 5 white and 5 grey motherships arrived at the scene and lifted the rest of the army there

Me: _Taps on his pager. Asks the nearest RSA Space Link for a few motherships._ "I say we follow them."

And right on cue, the motherships arrived.

Me: "Let's go."

Jasmine's POV

The motherships were trying to stealthily exit our line of sight, but we were all in the motherships before they could.

Me: Fire a beam as a warning shot." _Boom! Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

Landon: "NOW!" That's when I realized that the motherships were going up to space. The problem: These things were built to charge into space. So we followed them, and the real battle began.

Mark's POV

Me: "Sweet. The motherships are here." So we jumped in and launched a brigade of siege drones. The drones blew massive holes in the ship and the ion drones disabled the controls so they couldn't run."

I heard screams of terror as their ships fell one by one. To finish off the enemy, I sent a few space fighters on a fireball kamikaze mission. Sure enough, they took up to the sky, and came back down in orbs of fire.

Me: "Now. To Dusk's Garrison. We can cut off White and Grey there."

Landon: "I heard that. We're heading there too. See ya in a bit," _Our luck could not be better,_ I thought. I was horribly wrong.


End file.
